The bet
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Atemu make a bet, saying that the one that makes out with Yugi more times in a day gets to make love to him for an entire month, and the other just sits and waits. Who will win is the question? YYxY AxY yaoi


Nekogal: So yeah, guess who is bored again. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot of this oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, as he watched how Yami and Atemu were fighting again, it was driving him insane.

Yami grunted and gripped his fists "I can make out with Yugi with more times that you ever could Atemu! Face it, Yugi loves me more" He said with a grin.

"Yami, actually I love both of you the same" Said Yugi but he was ignored.

"Oh come on" Hissed Atemu "Yugi obviously loves me more, I mean who wouldn't? I am a mighty pharaoh and you are just some spirit trapped in a puzzle. And I can make out with him a hundred of times in one single day"

Yami groaned "You feel so confident? Then the one that makes out with Yugi more times tomorrow will have the honour to make love to him for a whole month, and the other will just have to wait until the month is over"

Atemu crossed his arms and smirked "Good. But I must warn you, prepare to lose Yami, and don't be so disappointed, because it is very obvious I will win"

"Um guys" Said Yugi trying to get their attention. And surprisingly both of his lovers turned their gaze at him "Yes?" Both said in unison.

"Shouldn't you ask me first about it before you do the bet?" He asked innocently.

"Oh" Said Atemu "Then I guess you agree"

Yugi shook his head "No actually-"

"Then you will count each time one of us makes out with you" Said Yami.

"Well I-" Tried again Yugi.

"Then it is a deal, the bet will be tomorrow" Said Atemu and turned at Yugi "And be prepared my love, because you'll be sore, the rest of the next month" He said with a sexy smirk marked on his lips.

Yugi sighed defeated, not that he minded to make out senseless with his lovers and then have sex for a whole month, but he would liked to give his opinion. The teen took out a paper and a pen from a nightstand and wrote in half of the page _Yami _and the other half _Atemu._

He sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**The next day**

Yugi opened his eyes, remembering it was Sunday, it sure was good to wake up without going to school. He sat up and yawned, he was about to rub his eyes when someone jumped on top of him out of nowhere and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Yugi was startled, but he let himself being taken by the kiss, remembering the bet. He blinked several times and saw that the one on top of him was Atemu.

The kiss lasted long, until they had to breathe. "A-Atemu?" Asked Yugi confused.

Atemu nodded and smirked "Yami is still asleep, so I took advantage" He said and kissed him passionately, stroking Yugi's sides, and legs.

* * *

After a couple of make out sessions and after having to take Atemu off him, Yugi decided to take a relaxing shower, after all, his day was going to be tiring and long.

Yugi removed his clothes and came inside the shower, at feeling the water fall on his skin he moaned, but then he moaned louder at feeling someone lick his neck.

"You like it?" Asked someone.

"Wh-What?" Asked Yugi confused, he turned around and widened his eyes at seeing Yami's naked form before him "Ah Yami!" Then Yugi was kissed deeply on the lips by Yami.

When they broke the kiss, Yami smirked "Be thankful that this is only make out" He panted. Then he kissed Yugi again.

* * *

After five make out sessions, and being able to get Yami off him; Yugi managed to put on his clothes without Yami and or Atemu kissing him senseless. He came downstairs to get some breakfast and sighed at seeing that Yami and Atemu were waiting for him sitting on the table.

He sat between the two and greeted Grandpa when he came inside the kitchen with breakfast "Good morning Grandpa"

The elder placed a plate with bacon and eggs in front of Yugi and sat down to the read the newspaper; but couldn't hold to chuckle at seeing Yami and Atemu kissing both sides of Yugi's neck while the poor hikari was trying to eat.

"Mind to explain me why are those two so loving this morning?" He asked smirking.

Yugi sighed and kept eating, knowing that Yami and Atemu wouldn't explain it to him "Well" He said and swallowed his food "Yami and Atemu made some bet , that the one that makes out with me more times today will get to um, um…" He blushed "Be intimate with me for a whole month"

Grandpa chuckled "And you agreed to it Yugi?"

Yugi sighed "I did, but they can go too far sometimes..."

Grandpa chuckled and shook his head, returning his attention to the newspaper.

The rest of the breakfast was half silence, because the only thing heard were the kisses of Yami and Atemu giving to Yugi, and how both pushed each other away.

When Yugi finished eating he stood up from the table and was followed by the other two, still not stopping their actions.

The poor teen went upstairs with both lovers still kissing him and came inside his room "Guys, please give me a break…"

Both groaned, and out of nowhere Atemu slapped his ass. Yugi yelped and Atemu took advantage to kiss him tenderly, hoping to begin a make out session.

Yami groaned "That's cheating!" He gripped his fists and pushed Atemu away, then in a quick move he slid his hand inside Yugi's pants and squeezed his member; Yugi moaned loudly and Yami kissed him passionately.

Yugi for the actions he received from both, had already his cheeks flushed.

* * *

Rest of the afternoon was the same, Atemu and Yami fought for him, then one of them got to make out with him, and then the other would.

He by now just got a few moments in peace when he said he wanted to take a shower (again) and they granted it. Once he was done he put on some clothes and came out from the bathroom.

It only pasted a second when he stepped out, and in a blink, he was pushed against the wall by Yami, and when Atemu was trying to get him off Yugi, Yami made a shield appear around them.

Atemu groaned, he could easily make it vanish but he had to fight against Yami's magic, and in the time he did that Yami would have already make out with Yugi twice.

Yugi blushed more inside the kiss when Yami pressed their bodies together, and moaned shyly when Yami's hands trailed down his legs.

But then, to Yami's annoyance Yugi's cell phone rang. "Y-Yami… I need to answer it…" He moaned.

"But why?" asked Yami as he kissed his neck.

"It might be important…" Yugi answered.

Yami groaned and let go of him "Fine" He said as the shield vanished.

Yugi answered his cell phone and tried to stop his small pants "Hello?"

"_Hi Yug, it's me Joey" _Was the answer at the other side of the phone.

Yugi sighed relieved, if Joey called it meant that he planned going out somewhere "Oh, hi Joey what's up?"

Yami and Atemu rolled their eyes.

"_I was wondering if you could come with me to watch a movie. You can even bring Yami and Atemu if you want"_

Yugi smiled, at least the movie would keep their hands off him (or so he thought) "Sounds great Joey, we'll meet you at the movie theatre"

"_Ok see you there buddy!" _He said and hung the phone.

Yami crossed his arms "It better be good for interrupting me"

Yugi chuckled and looked at both "It is. We are going to the movies!"

Both widened their eyes, and smirked inwardly.

* * *

Even though Joey had good intentions on inviting Yugi to the movies, everything twisted up and Yugi ended being kissed senseless again. No wonder why Yami and Atemu picked the highest seats in the room. And also, in some way, they were lucky there weren't any kids, because the movie was of horror, and when people screamed of terror their kisses weren't listened. And again luckily, Joey was one row lower so he didn't notice.

The movie by now was almost over, and Yami had four make out sessions, and Atemu was about to finish the fifth.

Yugi bit his lip to hold the moan, waiting for something scary to happen, so when everyone screamed he would let it out. He felt his cheeks flush even more when both Yami and Atemu snaked a hand down on his thighs.

He really needed to moan to let it out, at least just once.

Everyone in the room screamed when someone was stabbed in the chest; Yugi let out a deep moan that wasn't heard, and felt how both kissed his neck lovingly.

It pasted a few minutes more, when the movie ended, and the lights turned on again.

Yugi sighed of relief and Yami and Atemu groaned in annoyance.

Joey stood up from his seat and stretched, then he turned at the other three "Wow, that was some good movie"

Yami smirked and looked at Yugi "Yes, indeed it was"

Yugi blushed and nodded "S-Same here"

Atemu looked at his watch and smiled "It's getting a bit late, we'll be heading home now Joey, thanks for inviting us" He said as he and Yami dragged Yugi away towards the exit.

Joey waved and chuckled "No problem"

* * *

The three teens arrived home soon, now that it was almost 10:00pm and they wanted to know who won. As the three burst open the door Grandpa who was in the living room reading, looked at them oddly and just received a nervous chuckle from Yugi.

They went straight upstairs to Yugi's room, and as soon as they were inside they locked the door.

"So, so?" Asked Atemu excitedly.

"Who won?" Asked Yami hopefully.

Yugi sighed and went to his nightstand and took out the paper with Yami and Atemu's name; then he took out a pencil "Let's see… if I add the ones at the movies…" He said and wrote on the paper.

When he was done he widened his eyes and chuckled nervously "Oh um, guys…?"

"Yes?" Both asked in unison.

"I think they might be a little problem"

Yami took the paper from Yugi's hand and showed it to Atemu as he saw it. They both sighed, at seeing it was tie. Yami had 26, and so did Atemu.

They stayed silent, and looked at each other, and out nowhere they grinned.

This startled Yugi.

"So" Began Atemu "It seems it is tie"

Yugi nodded nervously.

"Then let the price be shared as well, right Yugi?" Asked Yami.

Yugi blinked and analyzed the words "Wait, what?" And before he could get an answer, he was pushed to the bed and in a blink his shirt was gone.

He sighed, it was going to be a long month…

He chuckled, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Nekogal: well yeah there you go. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review please! Just press the nice green button down there! See you later!


End file.
